Uno Story
by RyotaKobika
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./Chap 5 is Update!/
1. Chapter 1

***Suatu Tempat***

"Bedebahh...kau...ASTAROTH!" Teriakan menghina dilontarkannya.

**JLEEEBB!**

"Tidak... Boleh ada, Highlander dimuka bumi ini, lagi!" Jawabnya dingin sambil menancapkan pedangnya ke tubuh seseorang tergeletak dibawahnya.

"Sekarang, Highlander sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menghentikannku sekarang... HAHAHA..." Gumamnya sambil tertawa jahat.

.

.

Kemudian sosok itu akhirnya pergi dari tempat ia melakukan pembantaian semua Highlander.

"Uh...uh..uargh!" Suara kesakitan itu terdengar dari salah seorang Highlander yg terbujur kaku ditanah.

"Sieg...hart... Ke..mana.. kau... Disaat..kami... Membutuhk..anmu?!" gumamnya pelan.

"Sia..lan... Tak... Kusangka... Aku.. Akan mati sepe..rti i..ni! I..ni se..mua ka..rena k..au Sieg...hart tak da..tang mem..bantu ka..mi. Ka..mi sem..ua High..lander sangat mem..bencimu, Sieg..hart!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Highlander tersebut pun mati.

**Cuurr!**

Perlahan tapi pasti, semua darah para Highlander yang ada disana mulai berjalan dan berkumpul disuatu tempat. Darah-darah itu akhirnya membentuk suatu kolam darah yang berasal dari darah para Highlander.

Highlander yg tewas disana ada sekitar 10 orang. Bahkan saat ini darah itu semakin berkumpul dengan cepat sehingga kolam darahnya semakin banyak yang terisi.

.

.

_**Inilah takdir...**_

_**.**_

_**Bagi mereka yang ingin sekali balas dendam...**_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Uno Story's<strong>

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Uno X Reina (OC)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

.

.

.

***Tempat yang sama***

**_"KEBENCIAN"_**

.

.

**_"KEMARAHAN"_**

.

.

_**"KETAKUTAN"**_

.

.

_**"KETIDAKBERDAYAAN"**_

.

Semua sifat itu berkumpul menjadi satu dikolam darah. Kemudianlah, tercipta seorang Highlander yang siap menanggung semua beban, para Highlander yg sudah mati terbunuh.

Kolam darah itu memancarkan kekuatannya...

**_CRRINGG!_**

Sebuah sinar menyala terang didalam sana. Beberapa saat keluarlah sesosok manusia dari dalam kolam darah itu.

Sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam yg bentuk rambutnya adalah jabrik. Matanya yang berwarna biru _sapphire _itu menerawang ke segala arah.

Wajahnya langsung berubah sedih mengingat semua Highlander yg sudah terbunuh disana.

**_WUUSHH!_**

Sebuah portal muncul dengan sendirinya dihadapannya. Dalam keadaan tanpa busana, ia berdiri dan kemudian berjalan kearah portal itu.

**_WUUSHH!_**

**_._**

.

.

_-Someone's Pov-_

Tubuhku lemas... Entah kenapa bisa begitu? Aku juga tidak tau. Ada sebuah portal muncul begitu saja dihadapanku. Tanpa melewatkan kesempatan, aku langsung memaksakan tubuhku untuk berdiri dan berjalan pelan kesana.

CRRINGG!

Suatu cahaya menyilaukan mataku begitu memasuki portal. Otomatis aku menutup kedua mataku karena tidak kuat melihat sinarnya.

.

.

**_Tes..._**

.

Apa ini?

.

**_Tes..._**

.

Apa ini darah?

.

**_Tes..._**

.

Atau air biasa?

.

**Tes...**

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Rupanya aku sudah berpindah tempat dari tempat pembunuhan Highlander tadi ke suatu tempat yang aku tidak ketahui ini.

Pohon... Hujan...

Banyak sekali pohon disekitarku. Dan juga air hujan dingin terus menerus jatuh membasahi diriku yang tidak memakai busana apapun ini. Ah, ternyata aku berada ditengah hutan. Sendirian tanpa ada yg menemani, kecuali diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak ingin berada disini terus. Aku ingin keluar dari hutan ini. Perlahan aku memaksakan diriku untuk berdiri dan kemudian aku berjalan keluar dari hutan ini secepatnya.

Tapi...

Sayangnya tubuhku masih terasa lemas setelah berada dalam proses kelahiran yang baru kualami.

.

**_BRUKK!_**

.

Kakiku sudah tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku. Dan otomatis aku jatuh tergeletak dan telungkup diatas tanah yang dingin ini.

Sial... Aku bersungut kesal atas semua ini.

Parahnya lagi, sepertinya kesadaranku pun ikut memudar lama kelamaaan. Padahal aku harus keluar dari hutan ini dan mencari seseorang bernama "Sieghart". Tapi apa daya tubuhku saja sekarang tak kuat untuk berdiri sekalipun.

.

**_TAP!_**

.

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

.

**_TAP!_**

.

Sepertinya suara langkah seseorang perlahan berjalan kearahku.

.

**_TAP!_**

.

"YA... AMPUNN!" Teriaknya histeris.

Dari suaranya aku tahu kalau dia seorang gadis atau anak kecil.

Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku agar bisa melihatnya. Namun karena kesadaranku hampir hilang aku hanya bisa melihat rambut hitamnya yg panjang dan raut wajahnya yang mengkhawatirkanku.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap...

.

.

_-Someone Pov End-_

**Tbc Or End ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Curhat:<strong>

**Halo, Semuanya! Gimana keadaan kalian? Sehat atau sakit? Yah Author harap kalian semua baik-baik saja dalam keadaaan sehat walafiat. ^_^**

**Berkenaan dengan hadirnya karakter baru di Grand Chase, yaitu Uno. Saya sampai membuat fic gaje ini. Yah... Itung-itung sebagai pengusir rasa bosan akibat ulangan dan tugas yang menumpuk akhir-akhir minggu ini.**

**Semoga kalian menyukai fic ini ,ya?! ^_^ Semoga pula dengan fic ini bisa membuat FFN Grand Chase menjadi sedikit lebih ramai lagi... Hehehe..**

**_Note : Bagi kalian yang belum mengetahui siapa itu Uno. Bisa dicari di Google, Yahoo juga bisa. Pokoknya search aja dengan kata kunci "20th Character In GrandChase"_**

**Oh, iya sekalian para reader juga komen tentang fic ini mau dilanjutkan ato tidak!**

**Nick NAGC saya = "Ryuukens" Add aja jika mau!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Uno X Reina (OC)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

_-Uno Start Pov-_

.

**Gelap...**

.

**Itulah yang kualami saat ini...**

.

**Aku mendengar sebuah suara...**

.

_"TUUANN~~" _Aku tertegun mendengarnya.

Darimana asal suara ini?

_"TUUANN~~"_

Lagi... Lagi-lagi suara ini memanggilku. Lama kelamaan aku mulai tak tahan dengan ini semua.

Aku merasakan kalau rohku seolah akan kembali ke dalam tubuhku...

DEG!

Seketika itu aku langsung membuka mataku. Dan pemandangan yang kusaksikan pertama kali adalah...

"TUUAANN~~ Kenapa kau tak bangun-bangun juga si-" Suara itu berhenti bersuara ketika melihat aku sudah bangun.

"Ah~~ kau sudah bangun juga akhirnya, Tuan!" Dia berteriak kembali padaku.

"Dimana... Ini...?" Tanyaku pelan sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kau berada di rumahku, Tuan! Aku menemukanmu di hutan kemarin. Ingat nggak?" Dia langsung menjawab pertanyaanku dengan cepat.

Aku menoleh kearahnya, untuk melihat sosok yg berbicara denganku ini. Sosok gadis kecil manis dengan rambut hitam yg menjuntai sampai kebagian belakang tubuhnya. Lalu matanya yg hitam bulat itu memandangiku dengan sangat... Khawatir?

Aku mengangguk meng-iyakan pertanyaannya tadi. Dia kemudian memandangiku kembali, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Reina. Kalau Tuan?" Ah rupanya dia mau berkenalan rupanya.

Nama? Bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya? Aku bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan namaku sendiri karena aku belum mempunyai nama.

_Uno._

Eh? Aku terkesiap mendengar suara yg tiba-tiba muncul dikepalaku. Pertanyaannya siapa yg berkata itu?

_Satu. Satu-satunya orang yang terlahir dari darah para Highlander. Maka dari itu namamu adalah Uno._

Uno? Jadi itu namaku yg sebenarnya. Aku bahkan tidak tau maksudnya.

"U..N..O." jawabku lirih.

"U-N-O? Uno? Begitu cara panggilnya?" Tanyanya kembali padaku. Aku menggangguk pelan menjawabnya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, Tuan Uno! Darimana kau berasal dan kenapa bisa ada dihutan dalam keadaan seperti itu?" Tanyanya panjang sekali. Kurasa aku harus menjawabnya pula dengan panjang.

"Aku... Berasal... dari... Kounat. Tempat yg indah... dan mengagumkan. Kenapa... Aku berada dihutan? Jawabannya... Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku lemas. Aku sungguh tak ingin berbicara banyak hari ini.

"Kenapa bisa tidak tau? Ayolah, Tuan Uno jangan bercan-"

"Berhenti..." Kataku memotong ucapannya yg belum selesai.

"Eh?" Dia kembali memandangiku sambil memasang wajah bertanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku... Tuan." Kataku sedikit dingin, agar dia menurutinya tanpa membantah.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kau tidak senang kupanggil Tuan. Tapi karena umur kita yg beda jauh, aku merasa tak enak memanggilmu dengan nama langsung. Bagaimana kalau kupanggil Kak Uno?" Cercanya panjang. Meskipun begitu aku tetap mendengarkannya.

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk meng-iyakan pertanyaannya.

"Tapi, aku punya satu pertanyaannya lagi, Kak Uno?!" Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa itu?" Kataku menanggapinya.

"Kenapa dada dan tanganmu ada tanda aneh ditubuhmu?" Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Itu..." Aku bingung menjawab apa.

"Ah~ sudahlah. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu jauh bertanya seperti itu." Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan agar aku tak terlihat sedih.

Kemudian kami bercakap-cakap selama sisa hari itu, lebih tepatnya gadis bernama Reina itu yang terus bertanya dan aku yg menanggapinya dengan pelan.

.

.

*Keesokan Harinya*

Reina pagi ini mengajakku berjalan keliling desa sambil menghirup udara segar dipagi hari. Aku pun menyetujuinya, karena dipikir tidak ada salahnya menghirup udara segar.

Aku sudah cukup bersiap-siap. Memakai baju, mandi semuanya sudah kulakukan. Walaupun ini bukan kemejaku yg sebenarnya tapi aku tetap menghargai pemberian Reina.

"Pakai saja pakaian itu. Itu punya kakakku yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu." Aku mengingat kembali kata-katanya kemarin malam.

"Kau sudah siap, Kak Uno?" Tanya Reina sambil mendatangiku.

"Sudah!" Jawabku singkat.

"Ayo~" Ia langsung menarik tanganku keluar dari rumah.

.

Selama mengelilingi desa, aku melihat pemandangan indah yg ada didesa ini. Selain itu aku juga kembali bercakap-cakap dengan Reina.

"Kakakmu dulu seperti apa?" Aku mulai menjadi lebih dekat dengan Reina.

"Yah. Dulu kakak itu orang yg sangat baik terhadapku, keluargaku juga sih. Ia bergabung dengan petugas keamanan didesa ini."

"Oh..."

"Lalu, kenapa dia meninggal?" Reina terlihat murung ketika aku menanyakannya.

"Kakak... Meninggal karena suatu insiden..." Jawabnya lirih.

"Insiden kecil kok. Nggak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi jalan-jalannya." Kata Reina mengubah topik pembicaraan. Aku tau mungkin ia masih belum bisa menerima kematian kakaknya.

Ketika kembali berjalan, aku memandangi sekeliling desa. Entah cuma perasaanku kalau penduduk desa memandang aku dan Reina seperti seorang penjahat. Tatapan mereka semua sangat sinis terhadapku maupun Reina.

Tapi, Reina seperti mencuekkan mereka. Aku pun akhirnya juga ikut mencuekkan mereka. .

Ketika kembali ke Rumah Reina. Aku duduk didepan teras rumahnya sambil melihat-lihat pemandangannya. Reina pun akhirnya juga duduk disebelahku, menemaniku.

Semuanya berlalu dengan tenang...

Sampai akhirnya...

"HEI, ADIK PENJAHAT! KAU MEMBAWA SIAPA KALI INI? UNTUK KAU BUNUH YA?! HAHAHAHA." Teriak seorang pemuda dari kejauhan sambil mengejek.

Kemudian seseorang disamping pemuda itu pun ikut menyahutnya.

"SUDAH MEMPERMALUKAN NAMA BAIK DESA KAMI! MATI SAJA KAU! HAHAHA." Hinaan dan cercaan terus saja berlanjut.

Aku yang mendengar perkataan mereka mulai merasakan yang dinamakan kemarahan. Namun...

"KALIANN SALAH! DIA TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN KEJADIAN KAKAKKU! KALIAN BOLEH SAJA MENGHINAKU TAPI KALIAN TAK BOLEH MENGHINA DIA!" Reina berteriak sekeras mungkin berharap agar orang-orang ini mau berhenti memaki kami berdua.

Tapi... Tetap saja. Semua perkataan Reina seakan tak digubris. Mereka tetap saja memakiku dan Reina.

Kemarahan mulai menguasai diriku perlahan-lahan. Namun semuanya sirna ketika Reina berjalan kearahku dan langsung menarik tangan kananku. Reina mengajakku berlari entah kemana.

Tapi... yang pasti kutahu kalau dia menangis saat mengajakku pergi menghindari hinaan orang-orang desa.

.

.

*Air Terjun Belakang Bukit*

Reina ternyata menyeretku sampai kesini. Kemudian ia menuju air terjun, dan membasahkan dirinya di air terjun.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks." Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika berada dibawah tepat air terjun.

Aku memandanginya sendu. Aku tahu kalau ia pasti merasa tersakiti setelah menerima semua perlakuan penduduk desa tadi. Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan kepadanya.

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan pelan dari belakang tanpa disadari olehnya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks." Ia masih tetap menangis.

PLUK!

Aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. Ia masih saja menangis ketika aku memeluknya.

"Apakah salah bila kita ingin meminta maaf?" Tanya Reina kepadaku lirih.

Aku masih setia mendengarnya.

"Semuanya menyalahkan kakakku atas kejadian itu. Padahal mereka tidak tau kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

Aku terdiam. "Kejadian apa itu? Tolong ceritakan!" Kataku menuntut. Reina menatapku ragu, namun akhirnya ia tetap menceritakannya.

"Akan kuceritakan!"

.

.

"Dulu kakakku merupakan petugas keamanan disini. Ia selalu yang bertanggung jawab atas semua keamanan didesa. Selain itu kakak juga menjadi ketuanya." Kata Reina. Aku duduk diam mendengarnya.

"Keluarga kami dari dulu mempunyai sebuah pedang yang diwariskan turun temurun dari generasi antar generasi. Karena Ayah dan Ibuku sudah tewas dalam perang, maka otomatis pedang itu menjadi milik Kakakku sepenuhnya." Jelasnya panjang.

"Kakakku selalu menggunakan pedang itu ketika bertugas melawan musuh yg datang dari luar desa. Kakakku tidak pernah kalah ketika berperang menggunakan pedang itu."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Aku bertanya pelan.

"Mungkin karena pedang itu mempunyai kekuatan hebat, akhirnya semua orang mengincar pedang itu."

"Dan kejadiannya adalah ketika malam itu ada 2 orang datang ke rumahku untuk mencuri pedangnya. Namun, waktu itu pula kakakku pergi keluar menemaniku membeli sesuatu didesa." Ucap Reina pelan.

"Pada saat kakak dan aku datang, 2 pencuri itu ketahuan oleh kakak. Kakakku langsung menyerang mereka, mengejar mereka demi melindungi pedang tersebut." Lanjut Reina.

"Namun, kakak cuma berhasil menangkap satu orang pelaku, sedangkan satunya berhasil kabur. Kakakku dengan beraninya ia menginterogasi pencuri tersebut. Namun ia tetap saja tidak mengaku."

"Akhirnya aku dan kakak memulangkan pelaku itu karena kasihan dan menasehatinya. Pedang itu pun masih aman didalam kamar kakakku, sama seperti keadaan belum dicuri."

"Besok paginya, kedua orang pelaku itu ternyata melaporkan tentang apa yg dilakukan kakakku dan mengubah ceritanya sehingga kakakku yg terlihat bersalah disini."

"Berulang kali kakakku memohon maaf, dan meminta orang-orang didesa menyelidiki kebenarannya. Mereka tetap saja tidak mendengarkan omongan kakakku, dan tetap main hakim sendiri. "

"Seharusnya kesalahan yg ditimpakan pada kakakku tidak terlalu besar sebenarnya. Mungkin juga hukumannya dikeluarkan dari satuan keamanan, kalau tidak juga diusir keluar desa."

"Namun..." Reina akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya kembali. Kurasa ini sangat sulit untuk diceritakan.

"Salah seorang pelaku itu memprovokasi orang desa dan mengubah hukumannya menjadi hukuman mati. Hiks..hiks."

Airmata Reina mengucur dengan deras ketika mau menceritakan ini.

"Pada hari itu, aku melihat kakakku dihukum mati dihadapan orang banyak sebagai penjahat. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena masih kecil. Sejak saat itu pula orang-orang desa menjauhiku dan mulai menghinaku sebagai adik dari penjahat."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, rupanya didunia ini masih ada orang-orang yang sangat berhati busuk dan jahat. Yang selama ini aku tahu adalah Astaroth, namun berkat cerita ini aku semakin mengenal dunia ini perlahan-lahan.

"Oh, ternyata begitu kejadiannya." Kataku pelan sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya. Reina sedikit tersenyum dengan perlakuanku ini.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Aku akan pastikan tidak ada yg menganggu kali ini." Ajakku kepada Reina untuk pulang.

.

_-Uno Pov End-_

.

.

*Rumah Reina*

Saat kami pulang, Uno terkejut begitu sampai dirumah. Rumah Reina seperti kapal pecal. Dimana semua jendelanya sudah pecah dilempar batu, semuanya sangatlah rusuh.

Reina langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat kondisi dalam rumahnya yg ternyata juga cukup mengenaskan. Semua barang dirumah juga berantakan sekali.

Ditengah ruangan Reina, kembali menangis keras. Semuanya semakin kacau saat ini. Tangannya mengepal marah melihat Reina yg kembali menangis. Sebuah suara muncul kembali dikepalanya.

**_Bunuh!_**

Uno mendengarkan suara misterius itu dengan serius.

**_Bunuhlah! Semua yang membuat Reina menderita! Bunuhlah tanpa ragu!_**

Kemudian tanda didada Uno mulai menyala berwarna merah. Namun tidak terlalu kelihatan karena tertutup pakaian Uno.

Pandangan mata Uno yg semula datar, sekarang berubah menjadi tajam dan dingin. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mendiang kakak Reina. Uno sudah mengenal semua ruangan di rumah Reina.

Ketika sampai dikamar, Uno berdiri ditengah ruangan. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan dan membuka telapak tangannya.

"Kemarilah, pedang terkutuk!" Kata Uno tegas.

WUUNGG!

Muncul sebuah pedang samurai berwarna hitam kebiruan dan pedang itu seperti tertarik ke telapak tangan kanannya.

Uno memandangi pedangnya. "Pedang ini akan memilih tuannya sendiri. Makanya pedang terus diturunkan antar generasi. Karena belum menemukan orang yg tepat." Gumamnya pelan.

Pedang itu mengeluarkan aura biru bercampur merah pekat yg misterius.

"Kekuatan yg hebat bisa kurasakan disini..." Gumam Uno merasakan kekuatan pedangnya.

**_BUNUHLAH SEMUANYA!_**

Cahaya merah dari dada Uno semakin bersinar terang. Tatapan mata Uno pun berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kosong. Tidak ada nyawa disana. Seperti seorang boneka.

_Bunuh semuanya dengan pedang ini!_

Uno berjalan keluar kamar, menuju keluar rumah. Ia sempat melihat Reina yg masih menangis diruang tengah.

Uno membisikkan sesuatu kepada Reina, "Jangan khawatir, penderitaanmu akan segera berakhir!"

.

.

.

*Malam Harinya*

"Aku mohon jangan bunuh kami..." Pinta seorang Ayah yg memohon kepada seseorang agar tak membunuh keluarganya.

"Sudah terlambat..."

**_JRASSH!_**

? Satu keluarga itu akhirnya tewas ditangan Uno.

"Sekarang tinggal kepala desa dan keluarganya saja yg masih hidup..." Gumam Uno sambil keluar dari rumah tersebut.

.

*Reina Side*

Sementara ini, Reina menyadari ada sesuatu yg ganjil. Reina sudah berhenti menangis, ia kemudian menuju kamar kakaknya untuk mencari sesuatu. Matanya pun masih lembab sehabis menangis.

Ia sudah mencari ke segala sudut kamar kakaknya itu, tapi ia tetap tidak menemukan pedangnya.

"Dimana, ya pedangnya?" Gerutunya pelan.

Reina menyadari sesuatu. Selain pedang keluarga kakaknya yg hilang, Uno juga tidak ditemukan keberadaannya.

"Jangan-jangan..." Gumamnya pelan sambil berlari keluar rumah.

.

Reina melihat sekeliling jalan didesanya. Begitu mengenaskannya, semua orang tewas terbantai di pinggir jalan. Bau anyir dikawasan itu pun sudah tak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Mengerikan..." Gumamnya pelan.

Reina memang sejak kakaknya meninggal, membenci seluruh orang didesa. Tapi, bukan seperti ini cara membalas mereka. Lagipula ia bukan orang yang tipe pendendam.

Seluruhnya telah tewas terbunuh...

Reina kemudian berpikir kalau bisa memberi tau kepala desa tentang semua ini.

Tapi dalam hati kecilnya, Reina terus berharap kalau ini semua cuma mimpinya. Sebuah mimpi yg akan berakhir ketika bangun sudah datang.

"Kak Uno jangan bilang kalau ini semua perbuatanmu..." Ucap Reina lirih.

.

.

.

*Rumah Kepala Desa*

Keadaaan di rumah ini juga sangat mengenaskan. Semua anggota keluarganya sudah tewas terbunuh kecuali kepala desa itu sendiri.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, nak?!"

Uno hanya meliriknya sinis sambil menjawab, "Tanyakan dirimu sendiri, Pak Tua!" Jawab Uno sinis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika mereka menghina Reina seperti tadi sore? Kau membiarkannya 'bukan?" Tantang Uno.

Kepala Desa itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak bisa membantah. Karena semua perkataan Uno itu benar.

"Kalau begitu matilah!" Kata Uno dingin.

**_JLEEBB!_**

Pedang Uno berhasil menikam jantung Kepala Desa. Ia langsung jatuh tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

Uno masih memandangi jenazah Kepala Desa. Lalu ia mendekatinya dan berkata, "Sepertinya aku masih belum puas membunuhmu, Pak Tua!"

Tepat saat akan menancapkan pedangnya ke perut Kepala Desa sebuah teriakan menghentikan kegiatannya...

"JAANGANN!"

Uno menoleh, ia melihat Reina berlari kearahnya sambil berlina air mata.

"Kak Uno, sudah hentikan! Jangan membunuh lagi." Kata Reina dihadapan Uno.

"Tidak." Jawab Uno tegas.

"Aku harus tetap melakukannya lagi!" Lanjut Uno kemudian.

Reina tentu tau apa yg dimaksud dengan 'Melakukannya lagi'.

"Sudahlah, Kak Uno. Semuanya sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi yg perlu dibunuh." Kata Reina dengan suara lembut.

"Tidak...tidak..."

**_BUNUH!_**

"Tidak..."

**_BUNUHLAH SEMUA YANG MENGHALANGIMU UNO!_**

"TIDAK..."

"Ada apa, Kak Uno? Kakak baik-baik sa-" Belum sempat selesai bicara, Uno melakukan sesuatu yg mengejutkan.

JLEB!

Uno menikam dada Reina menggunakan pedangnya.

"K-ak... U..no.. Ken..apa?" Reina berbicara tersendat-sendat karena darah terus mengalir dari mulutnya.

Uno tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam ketika melakukannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, cahaya merah didadanya mulai padam perlahan.

Seolah tersadar sesuatu, Uno mengerjapkan matanya, melihat apa yg dihadapannya. Kedua matanya membelalak kaget melihat apa yg dilakukannya.

Dengan segera, Uno menarik pedangnya keluar dari tubuh Reina, dan menarik Reina kedalam pangkuannya.

Uno mulai merasakan kondisi emosinya yg tak stabil. _'Jadi, seperti ini sakitnya kehilangan?' _Pikirnya.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku... Aku tak... Bermaksud..."

"Uhuk... Tidak... Apa... Kau.. Pasti... Punya... Alasannya..."

"Maaf...maaf... Aku tau kalau maaf pasti tidaklah cukup." Uno mengatakannya sambil berlinang air mata.

"Bagiku... Kaulah orang yg paling kusayangi didunia ini. Aku... Masih punya hutang budi padamu, Reina!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"He...he...he aku..uhuk... Senang... mendengarnya... Kau... tau... Uno... pertama kali melihatmu... kau seper..ti.. kakakku. Jadi... tanpa sadar... aku pun juga... Menyayangimu seperti... Kakakku...Uhuk.." Reina kemudian mengelus wajah Uno dan menariknya lebih dekat lagi.

"Tapi... Bedanya... aku bisa... mencintaimu... sebagai seorang perempuan... bukan sebagai... kakak adik."

**_DEG!_**

Uno merasa sakit mendengarnya. Tak disangka gadis kecil yg menolongnya ini malah berkata 'Mencintai' terhadapnya.

"Reina... Sudahlah... Kau... Tak perlu... Bicara lagi..." Kata Uno ingin memotong pembicaraan.

"Uhuk... Tidak... Uno. Aku akan tetap ada didalam... Dirimu. Sampai... Kapanpun aku akan tetap bersamamu... Karena kaulah satu-satunya orang yg kucintai... Selain kakakku... Uhuk...uhuk." Reina langsung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Dan itu membuat Uno berteriak histeris memanggil nama 'Reina' orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Akhirnya Uno memakamkan Reina dihalaman rumahnya. Uno bertekad kalau hari ini ia harus segera pergi dari desa secepatnya.

"Selamat Tinggal, Reina. Orang yg kucintai pertama kali dalam hidupku."

"Sayonara~"

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

.

*Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan kenapa muka Uno selalu sedih ketika bermain di Grand Chase. Karena ia selalu merindukan gadis yg dicintainya.*

* * *

><p><strong>Author Curhat:<strong>

**Halo, Semuanya! Gimana keadaan kalian? Sehat atau sakit? Yah Author harap kalian semua baik-baik saja dalam keadaaan sehat walafiat. ^_^**

**Udah kelamaan Nunggu ya? Sorry nih fic chapter 2-nya semoga bisa mengatasi rasa kebosanan kalian.**

**Mungkin masih banyak kesalahan dalam pembuatan kata, mungkin juga bahasanya terlalu formal. Tapi, semoga kalian bisa memahaminya yah!**

**Semoga kalian menyukai fic ini ,ya?! ^_^ Semoga pula dengan fic ini bisa membuat FFN Grand Chase menjadi sedikit lebih ramai lagi... Hehehe..**

**_Note : Bagi kalian yg belum tau Reina seperti apa bisa dilihat dari cover FF-ini. Tentang Pakaian Uno anggap aja kyak costume 'Bloodless' di GC. Hehehe maaf sudah membuat kalian bingung._**

**Nick NAGC saya = "Ryuukens" Add aja jika mau!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Rufus X OC (Maybe)?**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

_-Someone Pov-_

**_*Penjara Serdin*_**

.

Sudah lama aku berada disini. Ditempat yang banyak orang mengatakan kalau disini merupakan tempat yang mengerikan. Banyak juga yang bilang kalau tempat ini sangatlah menyiksa fisik maupun mental kita.

Namun hal itu tak terlalu berarti buatku. Karena aku adalah _demon. _Kalian tau kalau _demon _mempunyai fisik yg jauh lebih kuat dari manusia biasa dan hampir tak mempunyai hati nurani.

Tidak semua _demon _berlaku seperti itu. Contohnya saja Ayahku mempunyai perasaan special terhadap seorang manusia biasa yg merupakan Ibu dari Lass Isolet, Adik Tiriku.

Jadi, catat saja kalau _demon _itu masih mempunyai perasaan sama seperti manusia.

.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku berada disini 'bukan?

.

Setelah kejadian di _Nightmare Circus _2 tahun yang lalu, Kelompok organisasi rahasia dari Kerajaan Serdin berhasil menemukanku dan kemudian mereka menangkapku dan memenjarakanku disini dengan tuduhan aku ini seorang _demon _. Semua manusia pasti membenci demon dan ingin memusnahkannya dari dunia ini.

Aku terkurung disini. Selama berhari-hari kegiatanku hanya diam dan tidur diselku. Mengingat tempat selku hanya aku seorang, aku bisa lebih bebas dari sel yg biasa dicampur orang banyak.

Mereka menyita semua senjataku. Jadi aku tak ada perlawanan untuk keluar dari sini. Aku pasrah saja terhadap keadaan ini. Aku sudah tak peduli pada nasib dunia ini. Walaupun aku sudah memburu banyak _demon _yang lepas dari duniaku ke dunia ini tetap saja dalam kenyataannya para _demon _itu tetap mengacau didunia ini.

_Tap..tap..tap_

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Rasanya ada seseorang yang berjalan kearah selku.

_Tap..._

Dia berhenti melangkah. Aku bisa merasakan kalau orang itu mungkin sudah berada diluar pintu selku.

"Rufus Wilde..." Suara lembut nan tegas itu terdengar olehku.

Aku menoleh menghadap jendela kecil dipintu selku. Kulihat ia berdiri sambil memandangiku.

"Siapa kau...?" Tanyaku serak.

"Namaku Lothos. Aku merupakan pemimpin dari Ahli Pedang di Kerajaan ini. Dan juga mantan ketua organisasi bernama _Grand Chase _2 tahun yg lalu." Jawabnya.

Grand Chase, eh?

Aku tau nama itu. Itu merupakan nama kelompok yg dulu membantu Lass diinsiden _Nightmare Circus. _

"Lalu.? Apa tujuanmu kesini?" Tanyaku dengan datar.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu..." Jawabnya lagi dengan lirih.

"Bantuanku? Buat apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menolong sesuatu." Katanya lagi.

"Maaf saja! Aku tidak suka menolong orang atau siapapun itu. Yang aku suka hanya membasmi yg tidak digunakan didunia ini. Itu saja!" Tolakku halus.

"Kau tidak boleh menolaknya, Rufus!" Ucapnya dengan sedih.

"Apa hakmu memaksaku?" Tanyaku berani.

"Karena disana ada Lass, adik tirimu. Satu-satunya saudaramu membutuhkan pertolonganmu saat ini."

DEG!

Aku langsung menoleh kepadanya. Kutatap kedua matanya yg berwarna merah _Violet . _Ia pun balik menatapku.

"Apa kau serius...?" Tanyaku lirih.

"Iya... Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Ia bertanya kepadaku, namun aku tak menjawabnya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah masih banyak orang diluar sana untuk kau mintai tolong?!" Tanyaku sambil tetap berdiri.

"Karena kaulah... Orang yang bisa kupercayai saat ini..." Jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Aku sedikit merasakan hal aneh ketika ia tersenyum kepadaku. Sesuatu yg aneh ini berasal dari dadaku.

"Apa kau yakin? Kriminal sepertiku dibebaskan lagi kedalam dunia yg kacau ini?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

"Justru dunia saat ini sedang kacau, aku membutuhkanmu untuk memperbaikinya. Lagipula... Aku percaya kepadamu, kok!" Dia tersenyum lagi.

Aku merasa tersanjung. Pasalnya baru pertama kali aku merasa dipercayai seseorang. Sebelumnya aku selalu sendirian kemanapun. Aku hampir tidak pernah berhubungan manusia. Yah, kurasa aku mulai sedikit mengerti tentang namanya 'perasaan' itu.

.

_-Someone Pov End-_

.

* * *

><p><em>-Uno Pov-<em>

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian yg tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan. Kejadian dimana aku dengan tanganku sendiri membunuh Reina, gadis kecil yg paling berharga bagiku.

Melihat pedang ini membuatku trauma untuk menggunakannya. Aku selalu sedih ketika menggunakannya dalam pertarungan. Andai waktu bisa diulang kembali, tapi itu cuma seandainya saja.

Selama seminggu ini, aku sudah berjalan mengelilingi hutan yg aku tidak tau apa namanya ini. Tapi yg pasti hutan ini sangatlah indah dan sejuk walaupun ini disiang hari.

Ketika berjalan aku mendengar sesuatu...

_Kresek...kresek_

Aku menoleh keseluruh arah tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja.

_Kresek...kresek_

Oke, Aku merasa ada yg aneh disini. Aku mengambil pedang yg kusematkan dipinggangku, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau diserang.

"Grrr..."

Aku kembali menoleh kebelakang. Aku terkejut melihat seekor serigala aneh karena bulunya berwarna oranye.

"Grrr..."

Terlihat sekali kalau ia marah terhadapku. Nampaknya ia pun ingin menyerangku saat ini.

"Grrahh..."

Serigala itu berlari menyerangku. Aku bersiap tentunya. Tanpa basa basi ia pun melancarkan serangan cakarnya yg tajam. Namun aku bisa melihat arah serangannya dan menangkisnya dengan pedang.

Setelah melompat melewatiku yg menangkis serangannya. Ia berbalik dan berdiam ditempatnya.

Aku kembali terkejut ketika ia berubah menjadi _Nephilm _dalam sekejap. Nephlim ini langsung menyerangku kembali dengan memukulku.

Aku kembali menahan serangannya dengan punggung pedang. Kekuatannya pun cukup kuat sehingga membuatku terpental.

Dia kembali terdiam dan berubah lagi menjadi sesosok orang yg berpakaian armor lengkap ditambah dengan pedang ditangan kanannya.

Ia kembali menerjangku. Namun kali ini aku tidak ingin diam diserangnya, aku ingin membalas serangannya.

_Trang! Trang!_

"Hah...hah...hah." Selama hampir 10 menit kami beradu pedang. Nafas kami terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku teriak.

"Aku adalah _Druid, _seorang penjaga Hutan Elven ini." Jawabnya lantang.

"Oh, kau seorang penjaga hutan. Lalu kenapa kau menyerangku? Padahal aku cuma lewat dihutan ini."

"Tidak..tidak. Aku melakukan ini untuk menakutimu agar pergi dari hutan ini. Karena yg menganggu dihutan ini akan berurusan denganku."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dari sini sesuai kemauanmu." Kataku ketus dan sinis sambil berjalan menjauhinya.

"Oh, HEI. TUNGGU DULU!" teriaknya.

Aku berhenti berjalan.

"Maaf, maaf! Tadi aku cuma bercanda. Kau tau akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali penebangan pohon secara ilegal didekat sini. Aku cuma memastikan kalau kau bukan salah satu dari mereka." Ucapnya sambil berminta maaf.

"Tak masalah." Kataku menerima maafnya.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap sehari dirumahku? HItung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf juga!" Kata Dia sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kalau kupikir-pikir tak ada salahnya menerima ajakannya. Lagipula aku juga belum punya tempat untuk beristirahat saat ini.

"Boleh juga!" Kataku setuju.

.

.

Orang ini menyambutku dengan baik. Aku juga berkenalan dengannya, Namanya adalah Ryan. Ia cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya bisa membuatku sedikit senang untuk hari ini.

*Malam Harinya*

Ryan membuat api unggun yg tidak terlalu besar. Aku pun ikut membantunya. Kemudian kami saling bercerita satu sama lain.

"Jadi... Kau kenal seseorang bernama 'Aeknard Sieghart' ?" Tanyaku sambil tetap meratapi api unggun didepanku.

"Hm. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia merupakan salah satu anggota 'Grand Chase' dulu bersamaku." Jawab Ryan sambil melempar kayu kedalam api unggun.

"Grand Chase? Apa itu?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Grand Chase dulu dibuat karena Kazeaze mengacaukan seluruh dunia saat itu. Demi menghadapinya, Kerajaan Serdin membuat organisasi yg terdiri dari orang-orang hebat diseluruh benua demi mengalahkan Kazeaze." Jelas Ryan panjang.

"Jadi... Itukah Grand Chase yg sebenarnya?" Gumamku pelan. Lalu aku ikut melempar kayu kedalam api unggun.

"Yah. Tujuan awal kami semula cuma mengalahkan Kazeaze. Namun, seiring berubahnya keadaan musuh kami pun bertambah."

"Singkat ceritanya akhirnya kami berhasil mengalahkan Astaroth yg berniat menguasai dunia."

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

.

Astaroth?

.

Jadi, dia sudah dibunuh, ya?!

.

Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa Grand Chase dulu itu?

.

"Lalu dimana keberadaan Sieghart sekarang?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tau. Kami berpisah setelah Grand Chase mengalahkan Astaroth. Lebih tepatnya membubarkan diri, 2 tahun yg lalu." Jawab Ryan kembali memandangi api unggun.

"Jadi... Kau tak tau dimana Sieghart sekarang, bukan?"

"Yah. Maaf saja tak bisa memberi info." Ucap Ryan menyesal sambil memandangiku.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula aku masih bisa mencarinya sendiri."

"Tapi, aku masih bisa memberitahumu sesuatu yg lain." Ryan terlihat serius mengatakannya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Kudengar dari desas-desus, ada sebuah organisasi yg dibuat oleh Lothos, Sang Knight Master dari Serdin."

"Lalu? Apa organisasi ini seperti Grand Chase, 2 tahun yg lalu?"

"Mungkin hampir sama. Tetapi sedikit beda. Soalnya anggota mereka hanya ada 12 orang saja. Dan hanya dari ras Manusia saja yg ada disana."

"Ras Manusia saja? Berarti ada kemungkinan..." Kataku sambil memikirkannya.

"Yah, kemungkinan Sieghart ada disana juga." Jawab Ryan santai.

"Ya. Aku rasa juga begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau tidur dulu." Kataku sambil masuk kedalam rumah Ryan.

-_Uno Pov End-_

Sedangkan Ryan hanya melihat punggung Uno dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yg aneh darinya. Terutama pedang hitam milik Uno, entah kenapa seperti memiliki roh didalam sana.

Menurut insting Ryan yg merupakan _druid _yg bisa mengendalikan alam, Roh yang ada didalam pedang Uno bukan hanya satu, melainkan dua.

.

.

.

*Pagi Harinya*

"Baiklah, Ryan. Terima kasih atas semuanya semalam. Aku berutang budi padamu." Ucap Uno berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama, Uno. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena menjadi teman bicaraku kemarin malam." Ujar Ryan sambil menyalami Uno.

"Kau tidak rindu dengan teman-temanmu?" Tanya Uno.

Ryan hanya tersenyum miris. "Jujur saja, saat ini aku merindukan mereka. Tapi... Aku akan kembali kepada mereka jika membutuhkan bantuanku."

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu Sieghart?" Tanya Ryan.

Uno memasang wajah datar. Sangat sulit untuk melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Kami... Punya urusan yang tak bisa diselesaikan dengan kata-kata." Kata Uno sambil menunduk sehingga menutupi kedua matanya.

Uno berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Ryan dari belakang sambil berkata, "Sampai jumpa, Ryan!"

Ryan hanya termenung mendengar jawabannya.

.

.

.

*Sebuah Desa setelah Elven Forest*

Terlihat Uno yg sudah sampai didesa ini. Kemudian ia memasuki sebuah bar. Uno melihat banyak sekali orang didalam sana.

Uno berjalan pelan kearah tempat si Bartender, setelah sampai Uno duduk disalah satu kursi disamping orang aneh berambut coklat, dan telinganya sangat tajam seperti Elf. Tetapi warna kulitnya sangatlah pucat seperti zombie.

Si Pria yg dikira aneh Uno itu sedang duduk sambil meminum minumannya. Tak ingin mencari masalah, Uno tidak menganggapnya.

"Aku pesan Cocktail satu!" Kata Uno kepada si Bartender.

Bartender itu mengangguk kemudian membuatkan pesanannya. Sambil membuat, inilah saatnya Uno mulai mengumpulkan informasi.

"Apa kau kenal seseorang bernama Aeknard Sieghart?" Tanya Uno kepada si Bartender.

Bartender itu memandangi Uno, kemudian ia tertawa. "Hahaha... Tuan. Kau masih saja percaya pada Legenda itu."

Uno tertegun mendengarnya. _'Berarti ia tidak tau kalau Sieghart itu masih hidup. Tak ada gunanya aku disini.' _Batin Uno.

"Kau ingin tau tentang Sieghart?" Tanya orang aneh disamping Uno.

Uno langsung menatapnya. "Memangnya apa saja yg kau ketahui tentangnya?" Tanya Uno menantang.

"Aku tau banyak tentangnya. Tentang kepribadiannya, tentang Legenda dirinya, bahkan juga tentang Keabadian dirinya."

Uno sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Pasalnya hanya sedikit orang yg tau kalau Sieghart itu hidupnya abadi.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Uno curiga.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rufus Wilde. Dan aku juga sedang mencari mereka!" Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Mereka adalah..."

.

_"Twelve Disciple of Blades"_

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Curhat:<strong>

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Btw yg ga tau siapa "Someone Pov" itu adalah Rufus/Lupus. Gw sengaja ceritain dia masuk ke penjara agar alurnya nyambung. Tentang Skill milik Ryan gw udah setengah lupa ama namanya. Orang berbaju armor lengkap itu kalo ga salah namanya "Magnus Dan". Entahlah lagi sih! Semoga kalian ikut memperhatikan salahnya dan sampaikan lewat review saja pasti kuperbaiki kok!**

**Moga-moga para readers senang ama nih chap lah! Ga senang juga ga apa-apa#Plaakk**

**Saatnya menjawab Review chap lalu yuk!**

** .378: Kk sabar aja, ya! Kalo diceritain langsung ketemu Sieg nanti cepet tamat dong! Harus sesuain dulu ama alurnya. Yah intinya sabar saja.**

**Nick NAGC saya = "Ryuukens" Add aja jika mau!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Rufus X OC (Maybe)?**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Kurasa kita bisa bekerja sama." Mereka saling berjabat tangan menandai kalau ada persetujuan.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyusahkanku nanti!" Kata Rufus dengan nada remeh.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Kata Uno tak kalah sengit.

Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari bar dan memutuskan untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kita belum berkenalan sejak tadi."

"Perkenalkan namaku Rufus Wilde. Panggil saja Rufus. Kau?" Rufus menatap Uno.

"Uno. Itu namaku."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua melewati jalan terjal yang disekeliling mereka terdapat batu menjulang tinggi, tak lupa juga jurang yang ada disekeliling mereka.

Bagi mereka, tak ada masalah dengan jurang-jurang ini. Toh, lompatan mereka juga tinggi, tak ada masalah.

"Jadi...? Kau tau dimana mereka?" Uno memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka setelah lama berjalan.

"Banyak yang mengatakan kalau mereka ada diujung pulau Bermesiah!" Jawab Rufus tanpa menoleh kearah Uno.

"Ujung? Apa tempat itu Kastil milik Gaikoz?" Tanya Uno lumayan penasaran.

"Tidak!" Jawab Rufus tegas.

"Tempat itu adalah tempat yang ajaib, indah, sekaligus misterius." Lanjut Rufus kemudian.

"Apanya yang misterius?"

"Yah, tempat itu memilik kekuatan Magis yg luar biasa. Saking luar biasanya ada yg bilang kalau tempat itu adalah pintu Alternatif ke dimensi lain dunia ini," Jelas Rufus.

Uno termenung mendengarnya. Pasalnya dia sendiri awalnya berada dari dimensi lain dunia ini.

_Brak!_

Saat mereka berjalan sebuah suara menghentikan mereka. Sebuah makhluk aneh berwarna kuning besar dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang menyerupai lebah. Oh, ya jangan lupakan sayap kecil dipunggungnya.

Uno dan Rufus, keduanya langsung menyiapkan senjata terbaik mereka demi berjaga-jaga jika diserang. Mahkluk itu masih diam, walaupun Uno dan Rufus sudah bersiap untuk menyerang.

_Syuut!_

Mahkluk itu terbang dari tempat berdiri tadi. Ia terbang ke arah Rufus dan Uno. Mereka berdua pun bersiap-siap menyerang. Saat mau menyerang tiba-tiba...

_Syuut!_

Rupanya dia terbang kebawah. Otomatis mereka, melihat ke bawah. Dan menemukan mahkluk itu sedang membor batu raksasa tempat Uno dan Rufus berdiri.

"Sial..!" Decih Uno.

"Ayo cepat lompat, Rufus! Dia berniat menjatuhkan kita ke jurang ini!" Kata Uno memperingati.

Keduanya pun langsung melompat menghindari tempat tumpuan mereka yg akan segera jatuh karena dibor. Mereka masih berada di Batu raksasa yg lainnya, karena itulah tanah didaerah ini.

_JDUM!_

Runtuhnya suara batu tumpuan tadi masih terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka berdua saat ini. Rufus & Uno memang bersiap menyerangnya, namun lagi-lagi Makhluk itu terbang ke bagian bawah batu tumpuan mereka, dan mengebornya lagi.

"Kita tidak bisa menghindarinya terus. Aku akan melawannya!" Kata Uno sambil menoleh kearah Rufus. Rufus hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

Ia (Baca: Uno) sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Hyatt!" Teriaknya sambil langsung memotong

_SLAASSHH!_

Tangan kiri makhluk itu berhasil ditebas Uno dalam sekejap. Uno menancapkan pedangnya ditebing lain agar tidak jatuh ke jurang.

"Heh?! Sudah mati kah, Dia?" Gumamnya pelan sambil melihat kearah belakang.

Ternyata Makhluk itu tidak mati walaupun sudah kehilangan satu tangan. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tubuh Bor-nya ke arah Uno yang masih bergelantungan ditebing.

Saat sudah mendekat...

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Suara tembakan mengalihkan perhatian Uno yg sedang tertuju pada Makhluk yg mau menyerangnya.

"Mati!" Kata Rufus datar setelah menembak barusan.

Setelah menembak terjadi keanehan pada makhluk aneh itu. Api biru mulai membakar semua bagian tubuhnya sampai hangus.

"Kwaaakk.." Teriak makhluk aneh itu kesakitan akhirnya terbakar habis dia.

_"Api biru?" _Gumam Uno.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Rufus sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Uno.

Tanpa babibu, Uno langsung menerima uluran tangan Rufus. Mereka berdua berhasil sampai selamat diatas tebing.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Uno pelan.

Rufus mengangguk pelan menjawabnya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan kembali perjalanannya!" Perintah Rufus singkat.

Yah, itulah cerita singkat pertualangan mereka di Gorge of Oarth.

.

.

.

_***Malam Hari***_

Suasana malam yang cukup tenang. Kebanyakan orang ataupun hewan yang melakukan aktivitasnya disiang hari selain karena siang hari panas, orang juga lebih nyaman terkena sinar matahari daripada sinar bulan dimalam hari.

Demikian juga kedua tokoh kita dicerita ini, yang lebih memilih mengistirahatkan dirinya dimalam yg tenang begini. Mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan dengan api unggun yg berada ditengah mereka.

"Katakan kepadaku!" Kata Rufus datar. Uno menoleh terhadapnya.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya mencari mereka?" Kata Rufus kemudian.

Uno menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak tau..." Jawabnya pelan. Uno melempar ranting pohon kedalam api unggun agar tetap hidup.

"Kau tidak tau, eh?" Ujar Rufus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Uno kembali menerawang hidupnya. Dia kebingungan. Baginya dia sudah tak mempunyai tujuan hidup setelah kehilangan Reina. Fakta yg berkata kalau ia ingin balas dendam terhadap Sieghart, sudah tak penting lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia berkelana mencari _Twelve Disciples _hanyalah untuk mencari jawaban.

"Pada awalnya, aku memang berencana membunuh Sieghart! Seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa balas dendam itu seolah hilang dengan sendirinya." ngaku Uno jujur.

Rufus hanya diam mendengarkan sambil melempar ranting pohon kedalam Api unggun.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau untuk apa aku ini diciptakan pada awalnya. Yang kuingat para Pejuang Highlander terdahulu ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada Sieghart."

"Jadi... Rasa ingin membunuhmu bukan berasal dari dalam hatimu, tetapi dari leluhurmu?" Ucap Rufus to the point. Uno hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku hanya punya satu solusi untukmu..." Ucap Rufus sambil berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Hiduplah bebas sesuai keinginan lubuk hatimu, bukan karena rasa beban yang diturunkan kepadamu." Kata Rufus kemudian. Uno termenung mendengarnya.

"Karena jika kau hidup menurut rasa bebanmu, maka hal itulah yg akan menyiksamu dikemudian hari. Sudah, aku mau tidur dulu!" Ucap Rufus sambil berjalan menjauhi Uno untuk beristirahat.

Sementara Uno sendiri masih bertanya-tanya, _"Apakah salah yg kulakukan selama ini?" _Batinnya.

Akhirnya, Uno juga memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Namun... Ketika sedang berjalan ada seorang yg langsung menyerangnya dari belakang.

_Cring!_

Refleks Uno langsung melindungi dirinya dengan punggung pedang. Ia kemudian melihat siapa yg menyerangnya dimalam hari ini dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Uno tajam.

Sang pelaku hanya menyeringai, "Namaku Dio, dan aku ingin bergabung denganmu!"

.

.

_**Apa maksudnya ini?**_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Curhat:<strong>

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Sumpah nih chapter parah banget! Udah ceritanya dikit, ga nyambung, ga jelas pula. Gw udah kehabisan ide nih untuk pembuatan ceritanya. Maaf juga kalau nih chapter terbitnya lama banget. Pasti udah nungguin kan? Gw banyak ulangan dan tugas disekolah jadi tak bisa menyelesaikan nih cerita secepatnya. Mohon dimaklumi!**

**Moga-moga para readers senang ama nih chap lah! Ga senang juga ga apa-apa#Plaakk**

**Btw, gw mau nanya bentar nih enaknya Uno mau dipairing sama siapa dengan character di Grand Chase**

**Gw punya beberapa opsi:**

**1. Uno X Edel (Sama-sama karakter baru)**

**2. Uno X Lime (Sifat Lime hampir sama dengan Reina di Fic ini)**

**3. Uno X Arme (Badannya kecil, mengingatkan Uno pada Reina)**

**4. Menurut Anda?**

**Silahkan memilih opsi gw diatas, tapi kalau mau memilih yg lain sih juga tak masalah.**

**Masukkan saja di Review ato PM (Private Message) *Terserah anda**

**Nick NAGC saya = "Ryuukens" Add aja jika mau!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Uno Story's**

**Disclaimer : Grand Chase Indonesia dan juga milik KOG Korea. Cuman meminjam karakternya aja**

**Pairing : Rufus X OC (Maybe)?**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, dll**

**Warning : Tulisan Gaje, Typo dimana-mana,dll**

**Summary : Menceritakan tentang Awal mula lahirnya Uno. Akan diceritakan dengan lengkap disini!/Ga bisa bikin summary/Langsung baca aja ga usah ragu./**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

"Namaku... Dio! Aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian." Kata si Pelaku tersebut.

"Bergabung?" Tanya Uno memastikan.

Lelaki bernama Dio itu tak menjawabnya. Hanya diam ditempatnya. Mereka berdiam diri selama beberapa detik. Terlihat Uno sedang memikirkan jawabannya.

"Silahkan saja!" Jawab Uno santai.

"..."

"..."

"Heh! Jadi kau setuju begitu saja?!" Ucap Dio meremehkan.

"Memangnya apa alasanku menolaknya?" Kata Uno sangat santai.

"Jadi kau tak takut kalau aku menipumu?" Ujar Dio.

"Tidak. Tak ada masalahnya jika kau mau menipuku sekarang maupun nanti, yang penting aku membutuhkan orang agar bisa mencapai tujuanku." Kata Uno panjang lebar. Tanpa sadar ia memancing emosi Dio.

"Heh! Kau berkata seolah kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah. Apakah itu kepercayaan dirimu?" Tanya Dio dengan nada remeh dan tak suka.

"Itu bukan kepercayaan diri, Tapi Fakta!" Jawab Uno teguh terhadap pemikirannya.

"Fakta kalau aku memang bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah!" Lanjut Uno.

_DEG!_

"Jaga Perkataanmu baik-baik! Kalau tidak ingin aku MEMBUNUHMU!" Kata Dio dengan penuh ancaman.

Dengan santai Uno menjawab, "Coba saja!".

_WHUUSSH_

Tanpa basa-basi, Dio langsung menerjang Uno dari depan dengan kecepatan penuh. Dio juga memunculkan senjata sabitnya ditangan kanannya.

"HYAATT!" Teriak Dio menyerang.

Santai dan pelan Uno menghindarinya dengan cara memutari tubuhnya seperti seorang penari.

_SRING!_

Uno mengeluarkan pedang di pinggangnya. Pada saat momen Dio berada diudara, Uno berjalan kearah dekat Kepala Dio. Lalu mengayunkan pedangnya tepat ke leher Dio.

_'Dia?!' _Batin Dio kaget dan tak bisa menghindari dari serangan Uno.

Disaat Dio hampir terkena...

_DOR! DOR!_

Bunyi peluru seolah memecah persaingan antara Uno dan Dio. Senjata mereka terlempar terkena tembakan barusan. Keduanya sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka terhadap si pelaku penembakan.

"Cukup sampai disitu!" Ucap seorang laki-laki bermata _Crimson _serta rambutnya yang berwarna Coklat muda. Ya dialah Rufus.

"Kalian tidak perlu bertarung ga jelas seperti tadi!" Ujar Rufus dingin. Rufus memang gak menyukai sifat kekanak-kanakan. Melihat Dio dan Uno yang bertarung karena emosi sesaat, bagi Rufus adalah sifat kekanak-kanakan.

Uno kemudian berjalan pelan kearah pedangnya yang terjatuh cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Dio juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa maksudmu menghentikan kami, Rufus?!" Tanya Uno _to the point. _

"Aku... Tak ingin kau membunuh dia, Uno!" Jawab Rufus sambil menunjuk Dio. Dio sedikit geram mendengar perkataan Rufus.

"Memangnya kalian pikir bisa membunuhku dengan mudah?! Heh, jangan bercanda! Walaupun tadi aku terkena serangannya, aku tidak akan langsung mati." Ucap Dio tak senang.

Pandangan Rufus mulai beralih ke Dio.

"Aku tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakan kekuatanmu disini! Lagipula kenapa juga kau disini, Dio?" Kata Rufus datar.

Dio memasukkan sabitnya kedalam tangan kanannya kembali. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian." Jawab Dio cuek.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Rufus datar.

"Aku mencari sebuah naga!" Jawab Dio jujur.

"Naga?"

"Naga besar berwarna putih biru. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Harkion."

Semua diam sejenak...

"Buat apa kau mencarinya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau." Kata Dio tajam.

"Hh... Baiklah. Aku tidak peduli dengan tujuanmu. Aku hanya mau kalian bekerja sama menemukan _'Twelve Disciples'. _" sahut Rufus cuek.

"Hm. Baiklah, lagipula aku masih punya hutang satu pukulan dengannya!" Jawab Dio sambil menunjuk ke arah Uno yang menatapnya bosan.

-Skip-

.

.

*Dekat Benua Trivia* (Setelah Insiden Veigas Vs 'Twelve Disciples')

Terlihat lelaki paruh baya berambut raven sedang tertidur disalah satu batang pohon yang ada. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan, mungkin dia lagi bermimpi buruk dalam mimpinya.

_"Sieghart... Tolong kami..." Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan._

"Uhgh..." Pinta Lelaki itu merasa tak nyaman dengan mimpinya.

_"Tolong kami... Kami tidak ingin mati...!" Jeritan demi jeritan terdengar begitu keras._

"Uhgh... A-aku.. ak-akan... menye-lamatkan ka-kalian...!" Jeritnya pelan.

_"Sieg...Sieghart.. To- UWAAAA!" Jeritan tersebut berhenti karena telah dibunuh._

"Ti-TIDAAKK!" Teriak Sieghart terbangun dari mimpinya.

_-Sieghart Pov-_

"Hah...hah...hah!" Nafasku tidak beraturan. Kurasa aku baru saja bermimpi buruk. Semuanya terlihat seolah nyata bagiku.

"Sieghart, kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Seorang gadis berambut biru muda sebahu, memiliki warna mata yang beda.

Aku melirik kearah gadis tersebut. "Aku tidak apa. Cuman mimpi buruk saja." Jawabku pelan.

"Begitukah? Tidurlah lagi, aku akan menemanimu disini!" Katanya penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran, walaupun wajahnya datar. Tapi, aku tau kalau dia khawatir denganku.

"Terima kasih, Mari!" Sesudah mengatakannya, Aku langsung kembali mencoba tidur senyaman mungkin demi menghindari mimpi buruk.

_._

_._

_-Sieghart Pov End-_

-Skip-

*Pagi hari*

Pagi hari datang, saatnya mentari bersinar terang untuk memulai aktivitas semua orang yang dilakukan dipagi hari.

Suasananya masih sangat tenang dan santai. Begitu juga dengan kedua gadis ini berencana pergi ke sumber mata air demi mengambil air minum yang bersih.

Semuanya ini berdasarkan kesepakatan diantara mereka tadi pagi barusan.

_-Flashback Start-_

"Rin, Edel, tolong kalian isi air minum untuk hari ini ya?!" Pinta gadis pendek berambut ungu sebahu.

"Oke, Arme!" Seru Rin sigap. Sedangkan Edel hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Oh, ya sekalian ajak Azin. Tadi aku melihatnya bangun duluan." Kata Arme kemudian.

"Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi. Kau yakin dia sudah bangun?" Tanya Rin memastikan.

"Entahlah?! Ya sudah, kalau dia tidak ada kalian berangkat saja dulu." Sahut Arme acuh tak acuh.

"Baiklah! Ayo, Edel!" Ajak Rin kepada Edel. Edel berjalan menyusul Rin dari belakang.

_-Flashback End-_

*Sungai*

Setelah berjalan cukup lama sampailah mereka di sumber mata air yang terletak di kaki gunung.

"Huh, Azin selalu saja menghilang. Apa dia tak tau kalau semua orang mengkhawatirkannya?" Gerutu Rin pelan.

"Kau khawatir kepadanya?" Tanya Edel datar.

Rin terkejut. Ia memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. Sudah dipastikan saat ini, Muka Rin merah seperti kepiting rebus. Padahal Edel hanya bertanya sedikit saja tetapi efeknya sampai seperti ini.

"E-eh? Ti-tidaakk?! A-aku... cuma kesal dengan sikapnya saja." Kata Rin dengan malu-malu.

"Sudahlah, aku cuma bercanda. Tak usah kau anggap serius ya!" Ujar Edel ringan.

"Huh, kau ada-ada saja! Ayo cepat pergi ke sungai." Ajak Rin ceria.

*Air Terjun*

Mereka berdua sampai ditujuan. Padahal tujuan utama mereka adalah sungai. Tapi, entah kenapa malah menemukan air terjun disini.

"Waa... Ada air terjun disini! Indahh sekalii!" Kata Rin kagum.

"Kau benar!" Edel ikut menyetujui perkataan Rin.

"Sekarang kita ambil airnya!" Seru Rin sambil berjalan pelan ke arah air terjun.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mengisi semua botol yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Selang beberapa menit semua botol sudah terisi penuh dan mereka bersiap-siap pergi dari sana.

"Ayo, Edel. Kita kembali ke teman-teman seka-" Rin terkejut melihat sesuatu. Sedangkan Edel menatapnya heran.

"Rin, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sambil melambaikan tangan didepan muka Rin.

"E-edel... I-itu A-azin, bu-bukan?" Kata Rin ragu sambil menunjuk sesuatu dibalik air terjun.

Edel segera menoleh ketempat yang ditunjuk Rin. "Ya, kurasa itu memang Azin!" Jawab Edel yakin sambil berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

Ya, Edel memang tak salah melihatnya. Itu memang Azin. Tapi, saat ini Azin sedang duduk ditengah air terjun, membiarkan semua air yang mengalir dari air terjun membasahi dirinya. Dan juga posisi duduknya yang seolah-olah sedang bermeditasi.

Saat sudah dekat ternyata...

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Kata Azin _to the point_, sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Kami hanya disuruh mengambil air minum disini. Saat kami akan pulang, kami melihatmu sedang duduk disini. Makanya kami akhirnya kesini!" Ucap Edel panjang lebar. Rin akhirnya juga ikut menyusul.

"Benar begitu? Jika kalian berbohong padaku maka kalian akan terima akibatnya." Katanya tenang, tapi mengancam.

Rin yang mendengarnya langsung protes tak terima, "Buat apa kami berbohong padamu? Tak ada gunanya bukan?!"

"Lebih baik kalian cepat kembali saja, aku tak mau kegiatan meditasiku diganggu kalian berdua." Ucap Azin sarkatis.

"Apa salahnya kalau kami disini, sih? Toh, kami juga tidak menganggumu." Seru Rin marah.

"Jika bicara lebih banyak lagi, kupukul KAU!" Kata Azin penuh dengan penekanan.

"Oh, kau menantangku?" Rin mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekarang?!" Kata Azin sambil berdiri dan membuka kedua matanya.

Azin mengumpulkan _Chi _ditangan kanannya. Dan dia menaruh kedua tangannya diair terjun. Kemudian terciptalah ombak yang cukup besar ukurannya.

Namun...

Rin juga tak ingin kalah rupanya. Dengan cepat pula ia mengoyang-goyangkan kipas miliknya demi menghasilkan angin topan. Dan usahanya pun berhasil.

Disaat serangan mereka berdua (Azin & Rin) akan berbenturan. Sebuah tembok es besar menghalanginya, sehingga serangan mereka (Azin & Rin) tak berbenturan.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup kalian berkelahi." Kata Edel dingin. Keduanya menoleh kearah Edel dengan perasaan horror. Namun, Edel tak peduli.

"Kita adalah teman. Teman seharusnya saling mengerti satu sama lain, bukannya malah berkelahi seperti anak kecil." Ucap Edel dingin dan tajam. Sedangkan yang diceramahi hanya diam menunduk.

"Ayo kita kembali! Aku tak ingin yang lain mencemaskan kita." Perintah Edel singkat. Ia berbalik badan dan pergi mendahului kedua orang yang masih mencerna apa maksud perkataan Edel tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Curhat:<strong>

**Weehhh... akhirnya selese juga nih chapter yg ga jelas ini. Saya mengambil beberapa keputusan berdasarkan suara dari review chapter lalu. Dalam chap ini saya sedikit memasukkan romance tak bermutu disini. Selain itu tujuan cerita ini adalah untuk menyatukan orang-orang yang ingin membunuh Sieghart dalam 1 kelompok. Bagi yang menantikan pertarungan Sieghart melawan Uno mohon sabar saja ya!**

**Mungkin saya lebih akan memasukkan Friendship didalam cerita ini. **

**Maaf juga kalo fic ini terkantung-kantung beberapa bulan. Mungkin juga chap berikutnya tidak akan sampai lama lebih dari 2 minggu!**

**Nick NAGC saya = "Ryuukens" Add aja jika mau!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**+Review Please+**


End file.
